iLove Letters
by Hersheekizz
Summary: When Sam receives love letters, she starts to fall for a guy. Problem is, she doesn't know who is writing them. Its probably that guy from biology. Or is it someone...else? Someone who might possibly be in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a prologue/ setting up the relationships. **

**This is my first iCarly FF so please leave me some love after you read. It would mean alot :)**

* * *

She stood in the hall, studying her locker on a cold Tuesday morning. Of course, in Seattle, cold was no real change from the usual. A few minutes before, she had been on her way to get a drink from the water fountain, (Okay, she was searching locker 293 for the wallet that was often waiting for her, but it's the same thing) when she noticed something different about her slate blue locker.

Maybe it was the bottom was a little jammed? Nah, it's been like that ever since The Food Fight last year. (All those strange meats whipping past her hair were like a dream come true as she plucked each one out of thin air and stuffed them in her greedy mouth.) A piece of stale toast with coconut jelly had hit her locker smack in the face and had left it dented like that. Hey, everyone always said never to trust the "Daily Special" from the lunch ladies from coconut jelly hell.

Surely it was that the paint was scratched? Nope. That was from when she forgot her combo after winter break. Since she didn't want to burden the janitor (Because she was just _that kind_ and thoughtful . . .) she just used the pick axe she carried in her backpack everywhere. Turns out, she had the combo on a sheet of paper in her backpack, just as she was beginning to hack away at the lock. Whoopsies.

Well her mind was out of ideas. But knowing the people that know her, only someone stupid as a drunk camel would break into her locker. The only worse thing then that would be if they stole her ham.

Mmm . . . she could go for some ham right about now. Yeah. The thought of the scrumptious piece of dark pink meat on her plate made her quite ravenous. Ravenous . . . Chiz, she had been hanging out with the Dorkwad too much. Now it was using words like 'ravenous' and next thing you know, she'd being going to Galaxy Wars conventions dressed as Princess Xen-lia, the only daughter of Emperor Huyt.

Oh cheesy bacon, this was worse than she thought.

Sam Puckett had her head stuck in the Fridge de Shay. Her blue eyes scanned the rows but her face wrinkled into a scowl as she saw not a single slice of dead animal. Not even a hot dog. Her stomach groaned and mumbled. "Shhh. You're gonna wake up Carly." She scolded it.

It was still early in the morning, like ten o'clock. Yeah, it was weird she was up hours before any sane teenager but when Sam had a craving, she _had a craving_. Nothing can stop her when her stomach was a growling. Even two locks and the one chain on Carly's door.

Sam looked again just to make sure this wasn't some cruel nightmare, that if she closed her eyes real tight, the delicious ham would return to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them, filled with hope until they fell upon the vegetarian shelves.

Fiddlesticks.

Sam started to sigh but stopped when she heard footsteps. "Carly?"

"Sam? What are you doing here?" But it wasn't Carly that responded to her. It was a slightly taller, slightly more annoying, and slightly nerdier teenage boy.

"Well, I could ask you the same question, Fredward. Pretty early to be here, eh?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "One, it's almost lunchtime, so not really."

"If it was lunch, there would be food in my mouth." Sam replied, opening her mouth to show that, yes, there was a lack of food on her tongue.

"Two, I asked you first. So, spill it." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, laptop in his hands.

"I thought I was here to eat some ham, but either I am on a hidden camera show and this is a practical joke, or there are some seriously sick people living upstairs. Guess what was in the fridge when I opened it? Go on, guess."

Freddie came around and sat on the couch in the front room. "Not ham?"

Sam threw her arms up in the air and cried, "Exactly," before she collapsed on the other side of the couch and propped her feet on Freddie's knees, "How insane is that? Nada."

Freddie pushed her legs off of himself and they made faces at each other just as Carly came down the stairs. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and was halfway down when she abruptly stopped and noticed her two best friends were in her house.

"Oh my god, people." She jumped a little. "How did you guys get in?"

Freddie visibly straightened and ignored Sam at the sight of Carly. "Spencer let me in."

Sam turned so she was facing Carly. "I let myself in."

Carly chuckled and shook her head, "I remember when that used to bother me"

___________

The bell rang, sending Carly to her second period. Sam, however, was still hanging by her locker; she had more important things to do then go to 'classes' and 'learn'. Psht. School was for nerds. School was for Freddweird.

At the moment, the important thing was inspecting her locker and once and for all finding out what was up with it. Her fingers found the lock and she quickly spun her combo. 12-28-4. _Click._ She blowed a blond curl out of her face and opened it.

A small slip of paper fluttered to the ground and landed at her toes. She muttered under her breath. If this was another notice from Ted or a prank, she was gonna . . .

Her thoughts stopped as she read the note scrawled on it. Then reread it. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she made sure she was reading what she thought she was reading.

Apparently, she had a secret admirer.

* * *

**Oh, my gosh! who is it? Hint: its not who you are expecting. (well, sorta)**

**I love you guys! :D**

**sorry that was random, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You have only a few seconds to guess who wrote the letter! Hurry up and think! If you get it right you will win:**

**Nothing!**

**Last chance to guess! The extra space(hopefully if it shows up) is to buy you some seconds!**

:D

* * *

Freddie knew Drew had liked Sam for a while. Drew made this clear when he asked Freddie for a favor.

"You want me to _what?_"

"Help me write a poem. You're good at all that mushy stuff, right?"

"Sure, but why am I doing this?"

"First of all," Drew said reaching into his pocket and handing Freddie something, "Here's five bucks. Second of all, I'll owe you one. And you know how sweet it is to get a favor from a football player like me? Pretty stinkin' sweet, bro."

So Freddie took a pen from his pocket and ripped a scrap of paper from the corner of last week's homework. "Okay, so who are we making this out to?"

"This girl in my bio. Sam, I think."

Freddie abruptly dropped his pen and hastily reached down to retrieve it. "As in . . . Puckett?"

"Ah, you know her?"

"Well . . . yeah. Okay," Freddie straightened out and positioned his pen, trying to get a hold of himself, "Let's start this. So . . . What do you like about her?"

He smiled. "She's hot."

Freddie made a face. "Okay and what else."

Drew tried to think. "She's got a nice body."

"Yes, we've covered that. I mean like her smile, the way she kind of snorts when she laughs . . ." He trailed off

"Um, her hair is pretty awesome. And her clothes, too. Mm."

Freddie gave up on this shallow man. "Here, I'll make something up. Just don't think too much, okay? Don't want you to hurt yourself."

Drew didn't pick up on the sarcasm. Ugh. "Great, see you tomorrow, bro."

"Yeah, see you . . . . bro. . ." Freddie tried out the word but it didn't sound right on his tongue. Never going to say that ever again. He turned back and did what he never thought he would ever do: he wrote a poem for Sam.

____________

"No way."

"Got the proof right here, Detective Shay." Sam waved the note in front of her wide-eyed friend.

"Well don't be a selfish little birdie, read it to me!" Carly looked so excited for her that Sam caved.

Sam cleared her throat. Then she stretched her shoulders and her hands, clearly stalling. Carly rolled her eyes, "Ugh! Just give it to me!" Carly snatched it and read it out loud to Sam. Sam really didn't care what it said, it was probably just another prank anyway. It always was.

"_Eyes like sapphires, they shine with laughter._

_Breathless at your smile, weak at your voice._

_I want to wipe away the tears you cry, I want to kiss away your sorrow._

_I want to be with you, If you'll let me._

_Please let me."_

Sam winced and took back the paper while Carly pretended to feel faint. "Its like a cheesy soap opera, its unsigned." She gasped suddenly, "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But whoever he is, he has heart of stone. Doesn't he know its impolite to leave a girl a love letter and cantaloupe without her permission. Hm. The nerve."

"Well don't say that – "Carly realized what Sam had said. "Cantaloupe? As in cousin of the watermelon and brother of the honeydew?"

Sam reached into her back pocket and pulled out a plastic baggie filled to the top with juicy orange goodness and smirked. "The one and only."

Carly reached for it. "Well don't be selfish with your fruit. Give me some of that." Sam chucked and handed her some which Carly ate greedily. "You got to give some props, the guy knows you well. Oh my God, this is fantabulous!" She sighed while she wiped the juice from her chin.

Sam shrugged and bit off a bit of her own. "So he sends me love letters and juicy fruit. Big whoop. Stanley sent me grapes in Pre-K."

Carly finished off her cantaloupe. "I thought you hated grapes?"

"Oh, I do. But if freeze them you can throw them at people." Sam smiled. "Ah, that was the best month of my life."

"Until the sushi truck?"

Sam winked at her. "Until the sushi truck."

_______

"And we're out!" Freddie laughed at Carly and Sam's latest prank on Lewbert.

Carly high-fived Sam and shook the glitter out of her hair. "So any update on lover-boy?"

"Hm?" Sam was busy fiddling with her cell phone.

Freddie raised one of his eyebrows. Some people would say this made him look cute, but Sam thought he just looked retarded. "Ooh, Sam. Are you crushing on some unlucky guy?"

"One more of those and your face is going to be unlucky." Sam glared at him and he just rolled his eyes the way Sam hates. "FYI, some guy is crushing on _me._"

Freddie just looked at her for a moment, and then shook his head as if to clear it. Weirdo. "I'm pretty sure that's close to impossible." He finally managed.

Sam shot daggers with her eyes while she reached into her sock and shoved the note in Freddie's face. "Read it and weep Fredturd."

He winced. "It smells like socks." He read the words, mouthing them as he went. He scrunched his eyebrows. "Well would you look at that."

Sam snatched it back. "He should have the guts to do it in person."

Carly sighed. "Sam, it's still really sweet of him to write you a poem."

Sam rolled her eyes. They just didn't get it. Yeah, it was nice to get a love letter, but it would be better to have some guy that actually likes her so much that he would go out of his way to show it to her in person. Sam was a . . . special girl and she needed a guy that could rise up to her challenges.

Next time, she thought, it better be in the flesh and up close.

________

Feddie groaned. He had to tell Drew. How could they pull this off in person?

* * *

**You have to admit, Y'all knew it was Freddie. But how will he pull it off in person? How can he pretend to be Drew?**

**idk . . . . . . .. . . . . . :)**


End file.
